Paredes de papel
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: A Pronk le encanta que las paredes de su apartamento sean como de papel, así se entera sin problemas de todo lo que sucede en la vida de su vecina, Judy Hopps. Sin embargo, cuando ella y su amigo mantienen una conversación demasiado personal ya deja de hacerle tanta gracia. Drabble.


_**(Pronk es el que lleva la camiseta azul y Bucky la roja).**_

* * *

—Déjalo Nick, si no cabe no cabe.

—Que sí, tú ya verás. Como dice el dicho, con paciencia y saliva el elefante se la metió a la hormiga.

Los ojos de Pronk se abrieron como platos mientras tosía por haberse atragantado con su café. Lo había tenido que escuchar mal, ¿verdad? Durante los últimos minutos se había dedicado a espiar a sus vecinos, el zorro pasaba tanto tiempo en el apartamento que ya era considerado uno más. Normalmente este hecho le agradaba a la pareja de hermanos, que se pasaría las tardes escuchando las conversaciones del dúo pero esta se estaba volviendo algo íntima, demasiado para el gusto del antílope.

—… ¿A qué viene esa frase?

—Le viene que ni pintada a esta situación.

—¿Podemos centrarnos en lo importante por favor?

—Por fin, pensé que nunca lo haríamos.

—Bro tienes que ver esto —Bucky pausó el vídeo que estaba viendo y apartó la vista del ordenador para llamar a su hermano pero él le hizo un gesto para que se callara y señaló la pared. Bucky lo entendió a la primera y se sentó en el sofá junto a él, acercando la oreja lo máximo posible.

—Que no cabe Nick.

—A tu hermana le cupo, esfuérzate y verás como encaja.

Espera un momento, ¿él había estado con su hermana? ¿Cuándo? Y lo decía tan tranquilo, lo más raro es que eso no pareció incomodarle a la coneja ni lo más mínimo, no me digas que les iban esos rollos.

—Me rindo, es imposible.

—¿Qué? Ah no, eso sí que no, no he venido desde tan lejos para nada. ¿No eras tú la que me decía que no tenía que rendirme bajo ningún concepto? Y mírate ahora.

—¿Pero tú lo has visto bien? Es enorme, no acabaremos nunca.

—Como si nos pasamos toda la tarde, no voy a salir de tu apartamento hasta que lo hagamos.

—Vale, ha sido muy divertido pero me niego a seguir escuchando —dicho esto Pronk se levantó y se sentó enfrente del ordenador, no le apetecía seguir escuchando porque empezaría a imaginarse cosas que no quería.

—Bro no lo hagas, te vas a perder la mejor parte.

—Lo siento pero creo que ya he tenido suficiente, por hoy y por el resto de la semana. Además, ¿no querías enseñarme algo?

Bucky se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, esperando que su hermano cambiase de idea pero al ver que eso no iba a pasar también se levantó y le dio play al vídeo que ahora no le parecía tan interesante como hace unos segundos.

* * *

—¿Me puedes recordar otra vez por qué demonios estamos haciendo un puzle?

—Para poner a prueba nuestro ingenio y pasar el rato.

—Se me ocurren mil formas más divertidas de poner a prueba nuestro ingenio y pasar el rato.

—Y a mí pero te comprometiste a ayudarme, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí pero cuando me pediste ayuda para resolver el puzle que mi hermanita te había regalado me imaginaba que sería de cien piezas como mucho, ¡no mil!

—Paciencia, ya verás como lo conseguimos.

—Está bien —Finalmente Judy bajó de su cama y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Nick. Agarró una pieza cercana pero se vio incapaz de colocarla en el inmenso mar de ellas que inundaba su apartamento así que decidió observar a su amigo, y no pudo evitar negar la cabeza cuando vio que más que el ingenio estaba utilizando la fuerza bruta—. Así no se hace, si no cabe es porque la pieza no va ahí.

—Es que cuesta ponerlas, hay que hacer un poco de fuerza para meterla —Judy cerró los ojos e intentó contenerse pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que suena todo lo que hemos dicho? —El zorro sonrió levemente mientras la coneja estallaba en una carcajada y se recostaba en su brazo, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, tengo que admitir que algunas frases las he dicho a propósito.

—¿Y si nos han escuchado los vecinos? ¿Te imaginas que les hemos traumatizado?

—Eso les pasa por cotillas, a lo mejor así aprenden a mantener sus hocicos fuera de nuestras vidas. Bueno basta de cháchara, patas a la obra.

* * *

 _ **(¿Sabíais que en la versión inglesa son los directores quienes ponen voz a los hermanos? Byron Howard a Bucky y Jared Bush a Pronk. Volviendo al fic, si no malpensaste en ningún momento felicidades, tienes una mente muy sana que aún no ha sido corrompida, cuídala bien, o a lo mejor es que el final ya era demasiado obvio. En cualquier caso te felicito. Si malpensaste ese era mi objetivo, así que me doy por satisfecha, y si te saqué una sonrisilla entonces misión cumplida de mi parte.**_

 _ **¡Por fin escribo un drabble (ya lo sé, me he pasado un poco pero no podía acortarlo más)! Llevaba semanas queriendo escribir uno y ha sido muy divertido, se me hace increíblemente difícil hacer algo que no sean one-shots largos ni historias interminables así que esto ha sido como una especie de reto. Me ha costado lo mío pero lo que importa es que lo he hecho.**_

 _ **¡Momento promoción!**_

 _ **¿Estás aburrido/a y no sabes qué hacer? ¿Te encanta Zootrópolis/Zootopia y te gustaría conocer a gente que comparte tu misma obsesión? ¿Has leído esto con voz de teletienda? Entonces te invito a pasar por el foro "Cuartel General Del ZPD", allí puedes promocionar tus historias, participar en concursos o simplemente hablar (fangirlear) con los demás usuarios sobre esta magnífica película. Hay buen ambiente pero últimamente está muy tranquilo así que ya sabéis queridos lectores, id y animadlo un poco ;)**_

 _ **Me he dado cuenta de que siempre os cuento mi vida al final de los fics tenéis que estar hasta el gorro de mí, me callo ya para dejar de haceros sufrir y también porque no quiero que el a/n sea más largo que el drabble en sí. Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, ¡y no os olvidéis de pasar por el foro!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura).**_


End file.
